Ganando tu córazon
by kawuaineko
Summary: Kayano ha estado saliendo con karma estos últimos 2 años, a nagisa le dolía mucho ver a la persona que mas ama compartiendo su vida con otra. Un dia sucede algo inesperado pero feliz para nagisa, Karma deja a Kayano. ¿utilizara esta oportunidad nuestro joven peli-azul para ser feliz a lado de su querida peli-verde ? (historia también publicada en wattpad usuario:kinakomochi10)


**Holissssss a todos, este es un nuevo fanfic que se me acaba de ocurrir, este fanfic es para todas las fans de Nagikae o kayagisa (como yo le digo) y karmanami, talvez después haga un fanfic "Karmagisa" ya que a mi me gustan ambas parejas, no estoy en contra del nagikae o karmagisa en realidad las amo a las dos, asi que a disfrutar.**

 **nos leeemos...**

Narra Nagisa.

 _Me_ _dolia...Me dolia verte_ _con "el". El siempre supo que_ _te amaba, ¿Por que lo hiso?, ¿Por que karma esta contigo y yo no? ¿Por que compartes tu vida con el y no conmigo?_

 _Soy un tonto, cuando supe que te amaba no tuve el valor para decirtelo, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo echo._

 _Hasta que un dia puede que para ti haya sido doloroso, para mi tambien lo fue ya que el te hiso sufrir, pero tambien fue muy feliz. El te traiciono._

 _Ahora te encuentro aqui bajo la lluvia sentada en una vanca del parque toda empapada, viendo como tus lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia_

 _ **flashback:**_

Narra Kayano:

Me niego a creer lo que estan viendo mis ojos, tu eras la persona en la que mas confiaba acaso ¿cuando me decias que me amabas era falso?, esto debe ser una broma.

-K-karma.- dije mientras te veía besando a otra.

-Ka-kayano no es lo que crees- me dijiste con voz temblorosa, se notaba el nerviosismo en ella.

-¡¿Que significa esto?! ¡¿Por que te estas besando con Okuda-san?!.- Grite desesperada rompiendo en lagrimas tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla, no podía aceptar que mis ojos me estaban mostrando esa imagen tan horrorosa.

-Kayano déjame explicar...- la frase de Karma quedo a medias ya que lo había interrumpido Okuda

-Lo siento Kayano, pero Karma me ama ahora, se que somos amigas, pero...lo siento.- dijo Okuda con la mayor tranquilidad.- ¿o no karma?

Esperaba con todo mi corazón que me dijeras que todo era una mentira, que nada era cierto.

-...lo siento kayano, perdóname, perdóname, pero ella dice la verdad.- sentí un cuchillo en mi corazón, oírte decir esas palabras me causaban un dolor intenso.

Corrí de ahí a toda velocidad, no quería verte jamás en mi vida, simplemente no podía perdonarte.

Llegue a un parque, la lluvia caía sobre mi cara, no me importaba si llegaba a casa toda empapada quería olvidarme de todo.

en ese momento vi a nagisa, el también me estaba viendo y vi como se acerco a mi corriendo preocupadamente.

 _ **fin del flashback:**_

 _ **Narracion normal:**_

-kayano-san! ¿estas bien?.- dijo

-nagisa, descuida estoy bien.- dijo kayano ratando de tranquilisar a su amigo y que no se preocupara.

-no, no estas bien, estas empapada puedes resfriarte.- dijo nagisa tratando de ayudarla.

-¿¡por que querria alguien como tu ayudarme!?.- grito Kayano desesperada sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.-...lo siento.

-...por que me preocupas.- dijo nagisa un poco sonrojado.- ven te llevare a mi casa para ayudarte.

Kayano obedecio lo que le dijo el peli-azul y inconcientemente se levanto y fue con el.

Ya en la casa del peli-azul el le ofrecio ofrecio una toalla para bañarse y le ofrecio el cuarto de visitantes que tenian en la casa.

Callano se vistio con unas ropas que tenia en su volso ya que iria a una filmacion y tendria que cambiarse la ropa para la grabación.

kayano vajo de la abitacion de huespedes y encontro a Nagisa sentado en la mesa de la sala con una taza de te en su mano y otra en el otro extremo de la mesa.

kayano se dirigió a la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa para hacerle compañía al peli-azul.

-¿Que sucedio kayano?.- le pregunto nagisa tratando de saber la razon de su estado.

-...no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo kayano veviendo su te.

-kayano confia en mi, si estabas asi debio haber sido por algo.- dijo nagisa tomandole las manos tratando de que se sintiera en confianza.

-...karma me engaño.- tras decir eso nagisa sintio un valde de agua fria en la cabeza, sentia un pequeña felicidad, pero también tenia ganas de matar a ese cabeza de manzana, por herir a Kayano.

-Ya veo ¿estas bien?.- _"¿como se me ocurre preguntarle eso? obvio que no esta bien"_ se regaño nagisa mentalmente.

-Si, estoy bien se que lograre superarlo.- dijo Kayano tratando de no preocupar al peli-azul.

-Sabes, las calles de haya fuera no están bien vigiladas, así que si te gustaría, podrías quedarte a dormir.- dijo nagisa muy sonrojado.

-no quiero ser una molestia.- dijo kayano.

-no lo eres vamos quédate.- le insistió el peli-celeste.

-gracias.- Kayano termino de tomarse su café y se dirigió al cuarto que le había dado nagisa.

Kayano no podía dormir, muchas emociones en un solo día la habían dejado pensativa y no lograba conciliar el sueño en ese momento recordó las palabras del Nagisa: _**"Si necesitas algo, no importa si este dormido me avisas"**_

Kayano se dirigio al cuarto en donde descasaba el peli-azul, pero se lo encontró sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, este al notar su presencia dejo el libro en una mesita de noche y le hiso una seña para que pasara.

-¿sucede algo?.- pregunto nagisa amablemente.

-no puedo dormir, y queria saber...-kaede no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

-¿si podias dormir conmigo?.- pregunto nagisa un poco sonrojado esperando un "si" por respuesta y solo consiguió un asentimiento, pero para el era suficiente.

Nagisa se recostó en su cama y le hiso una señal a Kayano para que se acostara a su lado. Ella obedeció su pedido y se recostó a su lado.

Solo fueron necesarios unos minutos para que Kayano quedara dormida. Nagisa aun no se había dormido y al ver la dulce figura de su ángel dormido y curiosamente boca arriba lo tentaban a besarla.

Nagisa hiso un debate en su mente si el hacer eso seria lo correcto o no, el optó por hacerlo, ya que no sabia si en algún momento de su vida volvería a tener una oportunidad así, así que se fue acercando lentamente a los tentadores labios de Kayano. Cuando sus labios conectaron era como un pequeño imán invisible el que les impedía separarse, segundos después Kayano comenzó a corresponder ese beso, para después convertirse en uno apasionado. Al final se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

-¡lo siento! no debí hacerlo, imagina que eso nunca paso.- le suplico nagisa a Kayano.

-¿me amas?.- esa pregunta nunca se la espero el peli-azul, imaginaba que lo golpearía, que se fuera de su casa, o peor que le quitara su amistad.

-...S-si.- le dijo tímidamente Nagisa desviando la mirada.- cada ves que te veía con karma me daban ganas de asesinarme, siempre que te veía darle esas sonrisas especiales a el, yo quería que fueran para mi, perdóname y entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga.

Kayano se quedo paralizada, nunca imagino que el chico que una vez la tubo enamorada le dijera esas palabras, en ese momento se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por el peli-azul nunca desaparecieron siempre estuvieron ahí, ella sonrió felizmente y le dijo a Nagisa.

-yo también te amo.- nagisa quedo estupefacto ante esa respuesta.

-¿Y Karma?.- le pregunto nagisa a Kayano.

-Sabes, desde secundaria tu siempre me gustaste, pero después empecé a tener sentimientos por Karma, pero creo que lo yo sentía por Karma no era amor, en cambio cuando tu me besaste sentí algo diferente, algo que nunca sentí con Karma, y ahora veo que eso es amor.-Inconscientemente Nagisa abrazo a Kayano y después la beso.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunto Nagisa.

\- si, si quiero!.- dijo Kayano entusiasmada.

 **Fin**

 **bueno díganme que les pareció este pequeño one-shot, espero que les haya gustado desde el fondo de mi kokoro, esta historia se me vino a la cabeza como una bala y ya no aguantaba las ganas así que me puse a escribir y esto salio.**

 **¡Y no lo olviden mis pequeños "Mochis" Karmagisa y NagiKae 4 ever!**

 **hasta la próxima nos leemos... :)**


End file.
